


run away

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Running Away, Silly, Travel, Trouble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Richard has an uncanny knack for getting them into trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere near the beginning of the second season.

“Richard why are there men chasing us?” Galavant shouted as he Richard made a mad dash for their horses.

“I honestly have no idea.”

Galavant did not believe him for a second, but right now they had to focus on getting to their horses.

Once they’d escaped a suitable distance, at least Galavant hoped that the men hadn’t gone back for horses themselves. He turned to Richard again. “What did you do?”

“Why do you always think I’m the one doing something wrong?”

“Because you _are_  always doing something wrong.”

Richard spluttered indignantly for several moments before he huffed. “Fine. I accidentally stole a piece of fruit. There, happy?”

Galavant gave an exasperated sigh. “You stole-” he sighed again. “And you couldn’t have just, I don’t know say, given it back?”

“Well that would be a teensy bit hard considering I’d already eaten it.”

Galavant groaned. “Unbelievable, you’re unbelievable.”

“And then they expected me to pay for it and of course I didn’t have any money. I mean when I was King and I’d visit the marketplace people would just give me things.”

“Stop talking, just stop. Let’s just keep moving, we’re supposed to meet up with Roberta. And next time we’re in a village you’re not allowed to touch _anything_.”


End file.
